


Cheers love! The Calvaries are here!

by Cupcakes_R_Good



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes_R_Good/pseuds/Cupcakes_R_Good
Summary: I kept retyping this over and over again, never happy with the final product. Oh well, here we go.





	Cheers love! The Calvaries are here!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided going full fan fiction would be too much, so I decided on this instead. It still has details, but I can write it in less time and not take a whole goddamn month to write it.

_-It was your birthday, and your girlfriend, Lena, finally told you she would do the threesome with you_

_-It took a lot of convincing to get her to mess with her chronol accelerator to duplicate herself, a couple years, even_

_-But once she did, oh man, it was just as you hoped_

_-It was a bit weird for the two Lena’s, they weren’t sure what to make of each other_

_-But once you coaxed them to kiss, they got into it, and seeing them make out with each other was hot_

_-But it was your birthday after all, so goddamnit you were going to get your attention!_

_-You would clear your throat, and the two would split, blushing slightly_

_-Lena 1 would focus on your breasts, biting her lip as she touches herself_

_-Lena 2 would start whispering dirty things into your ear, slowly inserting one finger into your pussy_

_-Lena 1 would definitely get jealous that her clone was making you moan more, so she would start sucking on your breasts, rolling the nipple on your other breast as she does so_

_-Lena 2 would insert another finger, and would start pumping them in and out really fast_

_-Lena 1 would start rubbing your clit, kissing you aggressively._

_-Lena 1 wanted to make you cum first_

_-However, it was both of them that made you cum, Lena 2’s fingers finding your gspot and abusing it, plus Lena 1’s assault on your clit and tits making you reach your climax._

_-That was not the end, though_

_-The Lena’s had you get down on your back_

_-Lena 1 would eat you out, while Lena 2 would sit on your face_

_-It was amazing_

_-Of course Lena 1 was great at making you moan, using her mouth and fingers to drive you wild, not to mention her other hand was at work, making her moan into your pussy every couple seconds_

_-Lena 2 tasted exactly like the original Lena, Lena 1_

_-Lena 1 would come up every once and a while, thrusting her fingers in and out of you while she and Lena 2 kissed each other, making you moan even more_

_-Miraculously, all three of you climaxed together, and somehow, it was better than anytime before._

_-Lena 1 helped you up, and you both collapsed onto the bed, cuddling until you both fell asleep_


End file.
